1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a litter box with a lifting device to raise the box thereby allowing easier disposal and cleaning of the inner contents.
2. Description of Related Art
Owning a pet provides a loving and lasting relationship between the animal and their owner. Along with the love is the responsibility of cleaning the animal's untidiness and waste. Cats and even some trained dogs use litter boxes as their preferred place to deposit their waste.
The litter in the box creates a solid mass once wet to make discarding any waste simple and convenient. This way the pet is able to remain indoors to relieve themselves, never having to go outdoors.
A common problem encountered is that cleaning the litter boxes is tedious requiring the pet owner to repeatedly bend over when scooping the litter waste. Many times this is difficult for elderly owners or those with back injuries, because they must strain and twist into uncomfortable positions for such a simple task. To address this issue, some litter boxes are self-cleaning automatically scooping the waste into a provided waste receptacle. While this is helpful, the user is still required to bend over to reach the receptacle and discard the waste, thereby causing strain and stress on the user's back.
Therefore, it would be beneficial in the art to provide a litter box that assists the user when cleaning a litter box. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a litter box that is elevated to position the box at a more convenient level for the user when cleaning.